Lachlan Hund
is the intended spokesmen for The Fallen. Personality Lachlan was a normal kid before the fallen got their hands on him. While his parents are trying to get him back he says he is perfectly fine where he is.News. Inquiry into the circumstances of Lachlan Hund. Not a trial, but an inquiry, some questions by people with more official standing. He’d fallen in with some sketchy people, and there were thoughts about there being powers involved. The inquiry was the story of the hour, it seemed. Heroes stood by to step in and take him away to get help if officials were suspicious he’d been manipulated, but it was sounding like he would go home with his new family. That sucked. - Daybreak 1.8 He was under the influence of Elijah Mathers.“But what I say? My words have more power than before. All I have to do is tell you to, and you’d want it. I could tell you to be gleeful to have the worst punishment we can offer, and you would be, because it would be in service of the Fallen and Mama.” ... “Like I did for Lachlan,” Elijah said. - Interlude 4c II The Fallen were unlikely to give him up as he is essentially a poster boy for what the Fallen can be.“You know how I’m sort of the poster boy for the Fallen?” “Yeah.” “I’m eighteen, and I’m of a good age for marriage. They say I’ve really helped out, so I can have my pick of almost anyone. I made it really clear I don’t want anyone who doesn’t want me, and the leadership told me anyone I took would come to love me in time. That’s how it works.” ... He wasn’t sure if he was, but as he sat at his work table, trying to work quietly, he imagined he was willing to become a little more monstrous if it meant saving the likes of Erin from becoming a lost soul like Lachlan. - Interlude 4b II After breaking away from the Fallen, he is still struggling against his programming from Valefor. His instinct is always pro-Fallen, which he then has to walk back. Relationships Rain Was respectful to him possibly because he liked him but definitely because he was one of the "Blessed".Interlude 4b II After escaping from the Fallen, his lingering programming from Valefor caused his first thoughts to be "pro-Fallen" and his second thought a contradiction. Thus his immediate feelings towards Rain was hatred, although he's working to fix that.“Hey Lachlan,” Rain said. “We good?” Lachlan glanced at Erin, then nodded at Rain. “Yeah.” Lachlan still had programming he was working through. The way he described it, his first thought was always pro-Fallen, his second thought was a contradiction. Rain had attacked the Fallen, and so Lachlan’s first thought was one of enmity. “What have you been up to?” Rain asked. “Sorry you came out here for my sake.” “Nah. Good to get out and away. Uh, been getting into leatherworking,” Lachlan said. “Talked to you about it ages ago.” “I remember,” Rain said. “I’m itching to get into something like that, but there’s never time, and when there is time I have tinkering to do.” “Made a wallet, let me show you. I’m working on a rucksack now-” Lachlan fished out the wallet, and showed Rain. “The edges are rounded.” “There’s a tool for that. A few, actually…” Good boys, Erin thought to herself, as they got more into it, even as she rolled her eyes a bit. Rain had to break from the chatter to order his coffee, and stopped in the middle of that to check his phone. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.a II Allie Sweet on her with the feeling likely reciprocated, and tried to get Rain to talk to her for him.“You like Allie, huh?” Rain asked. Lachlan laughed. “Yeah. It’s part of why I asked you if you wanted a ride. I’m at your disposal if you need anything at all, though. Don’t think I’m disloyal or selfish. - Excerpt from Interlude 4b II Appearance Half way good looking blonde guy,“Hi Allie,” a guy said. He was about eighteen, his tousled blond hair was grown out, and he had a natural smile with a mouth that seemed too wide. “Hi,” Allie said, shy. She looked down. “Hi Rain. You look like you went to war and you fought your way through the entire enemy line.” “Hi Lachlan. I think that might just be the politest way anyone could describe this,” Rain said. Lachlan chuckled. - Excerpt from Interlude 4b II with an large example of Fallen style tattoos across his back.He turned so his back was to Rain. Rain, in turn, was faced with a tattoo. Words in bold letters, inches-high, shaded, with thick outlines. The first word was just below the nape of his neck, and the last was in the small of his back. Jesus Virgin-Mother-Fucking Christ Two hands, middle fingers extended, were on Lachlan’s shoulder blades, the fingers pointing up and outward. Each hand had a nail through the center. “It’s new. What do you think?” Lachlan asked. He smiled as he turned to look at Rain over one shoulder. “It’s big,” Rain said. “Isn’t it? It was hell to get it done. Shoulder blades and ribs especially, all in one session.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4b II History Background Unknown. likely from earth Bet. Post-Gold Morning Was abducted by the Fallen,Article: Fallen: What You Need To Know & Forum Thread The Fallen operate as a cult and they’re one of the largest cape groups around. The article doesn’t talk about it directly, but the forum thread has some great posts on the subject (see page 3''' and '''12). Their recruitment numbers are swelling and I (and others!) think it’s the amnesty that’s letting them get away with it. There’s a lot of talk of Lachlan Hund linked elsewhere and there might be a court case revolving around what others are saying was a powers-assisted abduction. Totally Fallen M.O. for years prior, family says Lachlan never showed any pro-Fallen sentiment before this. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.3 and brainwashed by Elijah. Early-Ward Was seen around the Compound tried to talk to Rain. After Rain left,Interlude 5d II Lachlan was presented as one of the options for Erin to marry. Post-Fallen fall Was recovering from the brain washing along with Erin.“Yeah,” Rain said. “She dropped by yesterday. She’s splitting her attention between me, her family issues, and Lachlan Hund.” “The brainwashed teenager,” I said. “So apparently when I ran off the night before the attack, going to March to try to break the connection to Mama, Erin was given some options. One of those options was that she marry Lachlan.” “Oh no!” Lookout said. “They’re both really nice, attractive people,” Rain said. His expression was grim. “Front-facing people to recruit others. They could become celebrities without any issue. I can see the logic” “Yeah,” Sveta said. “Logic, except, the brainwashing, the forced marriage, all that.” “Mmm,” Rain grunted. “It’s an awkward thing, her helping him and him being a go-between for her and her family- who aren’t dealing well with the family mostly shattering. She might be by later.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3 Post-Time Bubble Pop Welcomed Rain back from Earth Shin, along with Erin. Trivia *Lachlan is a Scots-Gaelic version of a scandinavian name roughly meaning "From the land of lakes" **Hund is a Germanic surname relating to dogs. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:The Fallen Category:Ward Characters